Draco Liber
by Luinthoron
Summary: The 4th chapter of my D/G fic is finally uploaded! Interesting ideas await you...
1. Surprises and more surprises

AN/DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or places, Quidditch, and other recognized things belong to me, they're all JKR's. I'm just borrowing them like all the other FF-writers. I give them all back after I finish this so please don't sue me either :). The story, of course, is mine, as are all new things in this work here. It began as a Draco/Ginny fic, but where it will end, even I don't know – this thing is crazy! The title should mean "a free dragon", at least I hope. If there are any errors in my english, it's because I'm not very good at it and I have never learned it too. Enjoy! Luinthoron.  
  
  
Draco Liber  
  
  
Draco Liber – Prologue – Draco's problem  
  
This can't be. I can't love her. I know she's a pureblood and all, but still… I can't forget the day three years ago, when I saw her being sorted. I didn't recognize her first as I saw how beautiful she was. But as I heard her name called out I could have cried. I still hoped somewhere deep inside, that she would become a Slytherin, but there was no way. Ginny Weasley became a Gryffindor. I hated her family and she hated me. I remembered, what I said to her, as she was defending Potter. And now, three years later, I loved her. Life can be so cruel. For three years my feelings were growing, and it is harder and harder to be the perfect Slytherin, to be what father and my so-called friends wanted me to be, and to torture her Gryffindor friends. Last year it was harder than ever to terrorize Potter the Champion and to know, that it hurts her too. I can't do it anymore. I have to speak to Dumbledore.  
  
  
Draco Liber – Chapter One – Surprises and more surprises  
  
It was september the first and a new year was beginning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All students except the first-years were in the great hall and the Sorting was about to begin. Hermione was a prefect now, and really proud of it. All the summer by the Weasley's Percy was teaching her how to behave as a prefect, while Fred and George were teaching her not to listen to Percy. Like always, Dumbledore held a speech, the Sorting Hat sang its song and the first-years were sorted in the four Houses of Hogwarts. Beginning with "Aliger, Thomas!" (GRYFFINDOR!) and ending with "Zephyr, Alex!" (RAVENCLAW!). But the Sorting Hat was not removed from its stool. Dumbledore rose again.  
"What now?" asked Ron Harry.  
"No idea," answered Harry, but then Dumbledore began to speak.  
"The sorting is not quite over yet. As a surprise to everyone and even to myself I have to say the following. One of our students has asked for a new Sorting. As it is something this school has never experienced yet, I consulted with the school governors and as they decided to allow this, mainly because most students would be sorted in their old houses even on a second try, please, professor McGonagall, carry on with the Sorting."  
Total silence filled the room as McGonagall was beginning to speak.  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
The silence now was even worse than before. For seconds that felt like hours nobody even moved. Then, like one person, half the school, including Snape and the whole Slytherin house shouted:  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Draco stood up and walked to the Hat, lifted it up and put it on.  
"Well, hello again. So you're the one that wants a new House," started the Hat. "Why should I put you in another one, while you could be the perfect Slytherin. But I see, your decision is well thought-out and very brave. I respect your choices. From now on you shall be in…"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
This shock was too much. Snape fainted. Crabbe and Goyle fainted. Colin Creevey fainted. All others were dumbstruck. Only Dumbledore was still calm. Draco stood up, laid down the Hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. Now Ginny fainted. Draco jumped and caught her, before she reached the floor.  
"But why…" whispered Hermione.  
"Please, God, no…" moaned Ron, as Draco helped Ginny up, holding her hand gently.  
Dumbledore was about to speak again, but nobody listened. The only voice of reason was McGonagall's, who said:  
"Welcome to the Gryffindor House, Draco. I hope the other students will also understand and respect your decision."  
"Welcome to Gryffindor," said Hermione, still not really believing what was happening.  
As everybody was calming down, Dumbledore smiled and finally spoke on.  
"Well, as everybody knows, we still need to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"Next year again!" shouted Fred Weasley.  
"We'll see that, mr. Weasley " said Dumbledore and carried on. "As you might know, our last teacher was an impostor and was killed by a dementor. And as the Dark Lord has risen again, I had more than mr. Malfoy's little problem to discuss with the governors. So welcome our new old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – professor Lupin."  
The Gryffindor table was rejoycing, the Slytherin table raging. Snape, who had regained consciousness, looked, as he would pass out again as Remus Lupin entered the great hall and took his place at the teachers' table.  
"What are you all looking at," asked Dumbledore. "Let's eat now!"  
The plates filled and the shocks passed. Everybodys thoughts were for a moment fixed on the food only and so they just ate, even without saying something to Draco, who still was sitting between Ginny Weasley and a second year girl called Natalie McDonald.  
The feast passed strangely quietly. Nobody dared to ask anything about Draco's re-sorting or professor Lupin's return to Hogwarts. Even Harry ate silently, although what he really wanted to do was asking professor Lupin about his godfather Sirius. Harry and Sirius were of course in contact over the summer, but as Sirius was now staying at Lupin's, the latter would have had the latest news on him. All Harry knew, was that Remus and some of his older friends (Harry didn't remember the names) were trying to prove Sirius' innocence, but that they still were unable to do it. Dumbledore had told the teachers about it, so they would not try to kill Black on sight. Hagrid owled Harry immediately after that, apologizing for everything he had ever told about Sirius. At least that made Harry a little bit happier. He didn't even think about Malfoy until after the feast they were standing side by side in front of the Gryffindor tower entrance – the portrait of a fat lady. Hermione, being now a prefect, was telling the first-years the new password, as Draco said:  
"So, can I get the password too? I know you don't like me, but I can't go back to Slytherin either, even if I could tell them your password. I mean, after what happened, they are going to kill me!"  
"So what?!" answered Hermione, but still gave him the password – "Freedom wins".  
"This was the most insane day I've ever seen in my life," muttered Hermione before leaving the Gryffindor common room. The last thing she heard, before everyone leaved for the dormitories, was Draco saying "I like the password".  
"Well, if that's not going to be the most interesting year at Hogwarts ever," Draco heard Harry say to Ron. "Voldemort's back and Malfoy's in Gryffindor. I just wonder what happens next!"  
"Yeah, I wonder too…" muttered Draco as he followed his former enemies to his new dormitory. If they weren't so tired, who knows what might have happened, but now just everyone fell into their beds and was sleeping just moments after touching the pillows. Everyone but Draco actually. He was tired too, maybe even more than the others, but he just couldn't fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Everybody sleeps, but I just can't. I didn't want to be a Gryffindor. All I wanted was not to be in Slytherin. The only things I can think about is the Sorting and the fact that I'm as good as dead the moment my father hears about today. I just hope he doesn't hear it too soon. After the Dark Lords rise and the events of last summer everybody should know that he's a Death Eater and that keeps the information away from him for a while. But if he ever finds out that his only son and heir is in Gryffindor, he's personally going to kill me if it's the last thing he'll ever do. And if he finds out why I did it, then Ginny's dead too. Why is the right thing always the hardest thing to do? How can I protect myself from my father? And how can I ever protect Ginny from my father? How can I even make her understand my feelings after what I've done to her for the last three years…  
  
* * *  
  
Draco didn't fell asleep until a couple of hours after midnight, still thinking about the day and the new problems he had made for himself. He didn't even look on his schedule. Maybe it was even good so, because knowing that his first class the next morning would be double Potions with Slytherin, he would not have been able to sleep at all.  
  
AN: I know, that most of you would like to kill me now. But if there is even just one person who likes it, I'm still happy. As it seems, my mind does not work like normal peoples minds. And yes, I know my chapters are too short, but I'm still a beginner and this means I'm not even nearly perfect. If you are still not insane after reading all this crazy stuff, please review. If for some reason you are going insane, please come back and review then :). Luinthoron.  
  



	2. The next day

Disclaimer: Look at the beginning of the first chapter – it's all there. And the scream belongs to SpamWarrior. I hope she doesn't mind that I used it ;).   
  
AN: OK. I'm back again. It's really hard to write something like this, you know. And I had to take some time for other important things like the university. Besides, I'm a really slow writer. But still, here's the second chapter of my crazy little piece of work called Draco Liber. I decided to dedicate this whole thing to my great inspirers and examples Cassandra Claire, SpamWarrior and Eliza Diawna Snape. Read 'em! But don't forget to read this first :)! Luinthoron.  
  
Draco Liber – Chapter Two – The next day  
  
The next morning Harry was awakened by Ron.  
"You know, Harry, I had the insanest dream ever. I dreamed that they made Malfoy a… What's wrong?"  
He saw the look on Harrys face. From behind him came a strangely familiar voice.  
"Sorry to dissapoint you, Weasley, but that was not a dream," said Draco Malfoy quietly.  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Ron's scream echoed through their dormitory, waking the rest of the male fifth-year Gryffindors.  
"What happened?" mumbled Dean Thomas half-asleep.  
"Is it really that terrible?" asked Draco.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! And what the hell are you doing here?!"  
"I think Ron has got a point. Why are you in Gryffindor, Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
"As you might have seen it yesterday, Potter, the Sorting Hat did it," snapped Draco. "I didn't ask it for Gryffindor."  
"Yeah, but why exactly did you ask for switching houses? There must be a reason…"  
"Well, Potter, I'm not going to tell you that. And I'm not staying for long. As soon as my father hears about what happened yesterday, he's going to kill me and you can sleep again without having me around. And now I'm going to eat some breakfast, if you don't mind."  
"I hope then for your father, that you survive your first class today. If you would have looked at your schedule, you would know, that first thing today is double Potions with all your Slytherin friends and your favorite teacher, Snape, who is most likely going to kill you before you can say 'I'm a bouncing white ferret'.  
"Lucky for you, Potter!"  
Draco had hard time to resist using some curse on Harry, but somehow managed to stay calm. He got into his robes and left for the great hall. Luckily, he was one of the first ones to leave the dormitories, so he got to the table undisturbed.  
After some ten minutes came the other Gryffindor fifth-years, still arguing over Draco's sudden change of mind and what might be the reason for this. And then came the other students. The Slytherins shot killing looks towards Draco, the Gryffindors tried to avoid him. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't care that much, as he wasn't in their houses before and wasn't there now either. But even they looked at Draco, suspicion and surprise in their eyes. The initial shock had passed with the night and now everybody seemed to fully realize, what exactly had happened on the evening before. Draco ate slowly, his head full of thoughts. Despite being the first down to breakfast he was one of the last to leave the table. And so it happened, that Draco Malfoy was late for his first class this year. Snape was furious.  
"Oh, it's so nice that our mister new Gryffindor decided to visit us down here! What a pleasant surprise!"  
Something in Snape's voice told Draco that the professor wasn't actually that pleased to see him.  
"Sit down here at the first table and twenty points form Gryffindor!"  
Draco sat down. This was not a good beginning for his fifth year. Not good at all. And twenty points from the house really didn't help him to get accepted as another Gryffindor.  
"So, where were we? Today we're going to make the Auditus Potion. It should make you able to hear better for a limited time. Of course, you have to do it right. So I don't think you can use Longbottom's potion to achieve this effect."  
Neville's face went red. He was trying very hard, but somehow managed to ruin every potion he ever had to make.  
By the end of the class Neville's potion had exploded, losing Gryffindor another twenty points. Harry and Draco lost ten points both, Draco for not helping Neville to make his potion right and Harry for helping him to wipe up his ruined potion ("Trying to show everyone that you're something better Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor!"). Snape was definitely not in a good mood and at the very end of the lesson the Gryffindors and Slytherind found out why.  
"Oh, yes, before you leave," pressed Snape through his teeth. "Professor Dumbledore asked the teachers to tell you something."  
Snape was getting even angrier.  
"As he said, despite what the Ministry of Magic says, within this castle Sirius Black is considered innocent. And…"  
What else Snape wanted to say, nobody heared. Most of the class was arguing loudly about what kind of crazy joke this was, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were clearly enjoying the news and explaining things to anybody who listened. This meant – to Neville and Draco, who were the closest to them at the moment.  
"You helped Black to escape the dementors?" asked Draco unbelievingly. "I always thought Gryffindors were the perfect ones who never break any rules."  
"Don't be so surprised, Malfoy!" said Ron. "Don't you remember the first year as we had to save the Sorcerer's Stone?"  
"And we sneaked Norbert to the roof." said Harry and, after seeing the blank look on Draco's face, added: "Hagrid's dragon, you remember?"  
"Sorry about that," muttered Draco to himself.  
"And the second year we broke more rules than all the other students togerther," added Hermione.  
"You could have been a good Slytherin, Potter, if you were not been sorted into Gryffindor," said Draco.  
"So said the Sorting Hat too," smiled Harry. "But I told it I didn't want to be in Slytherin and I'm happy with my decision."  
"Well, your parents were both in Gryffindor. Mine were both in Slytherin and so was i… Until now."  
"As Dumbledore told me the second year after I got back from the Chamber of Secrets, it is our choices, that show what we truly are," said Harry.  
They had reached their next classroom, Transfiguration.  
"You still haven't answered the main question, Malfoy!" reminded Ron. "Why did you ask for a new Sorting?"  
"Don't you trust me Weasel?"  
"Don't call me a weasel, ferret! And yes, I don't trust you! I still remember the last four years and, I believe, so does everybody else."  
"I'm still not going to answer. Try to find out, if you can!" laughed Draco and entered the classroom. The weird thing was, everybody thought, that he was so… friendly?  
The rest of the day passed without major ocurrences. Everybody was still asking Draco about the reasons of his re-sorting, but he firmly refused to answer.  
"I am going to tell you, when I feel it is the right time," was his answer.  
Most of the people at Hogwarts seemed finally to accept that, as he hadn't cursed anybody yet, and didn't seem to plan cursing someone either. And as they left for their dormitories in the evening it nearly seemed, that Draco had been in Gryffindor all the time. He was not very popular and hadn't any friends, but still seemed somehow to belong there.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the hardest day in my life. Everybody kept asking me about the Sorting. And professor Snape was even worse. I don't know, whom he hates more now – Potter or me. But still… They at least seem to accept me in Gryffindor, even if not welcome. I can really understand them. The years I've tried to be the perfect Slytherin and act as my father would like it, made me too many enemies here. It is going to be hard to win their respect and maybe even their friendship. I hope… Only time will tell, if the wounds I've caused ever heal and only then they can fully accept me as equal and as a friend. And only then will I be able to tell Ginny what I feel. Ginny… The red-headed flame that melted the frozen heart. She is the reason I asked for a new Sorting. Maybe it isn't so bad after all to be in Gryffindor. My worst enemies were Gryffindors and now I'm one of them. I can be near them and maybe they can see, that I'm no more the cold-hearted bastard I was. Maybe even Ginny can see, what she has changed in me. And I can see her nearly any time I like.  
  
* * *  
  
As Draco fell asleep, he felt happier than he had ever felt in the last three years. It was as if a big burden had been lifted from him and he was free at last. His name – Draco – meant dragon in Latin and he was finally free. A free dragon – that was what he felt like. He could do whatever he wanted, and nobody was going to stop him. Even his father didn't bother him anymore. At last he was happy, something he had ever missed in his big and great manor.  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I was really delighted/surprised to see that everybody liked it. And very special greetings to Nettie, who even asked me for permission to put this thing on her homepage. I really hope you all liked this chapter too. Thanks for reading it anyway and please review. I'd really like to know what you think about it. Flame on! Luinthoron.  



	3. The Death Eater

AN/Disclaimer: Disclaimed in chapter one, dedicated in chapter two. This here, if you wonder, is chapter three. All said; now you can read it. Enjoy! Luinthoron.  
  
Draco Liber – Chapter Three – The Death Eater  
  
Nearly three weeks had passed and everybody seemed to accept what was impossible for them to change. Draco Malfoy was a Gryffindor. Well, nearly everybody. Snape seemed to be an exception. Draco hadn't lost a single point from Gryffindor in other classes, but Snape seemed to enjoy taking points from him. And, of course, from Harry. But nobody cared. Everybody knew, that Snape was the Head of Slytherin and had lost his best student to his Houses archrival Gryffindor. And as Draco didn't lose more points than those taken by Snape, he still didn't cost his House too much. And then it happened…  
Nobody noticed the dark robed figure emerging from the Forbidden Forest. It seemed to be a tall man in black robes. His face couldn't be seen, as it was covered by a mask. And then… Screams echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth-years were in their Herbology lesson as they heard the screams. They were coming from near Hagrid's house, where the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were having Care for Magical Creatures.  
"Something's wrong over there!" shouted Harry. "Not even the Blast-Ended Skrewts could make them scream like that!"  
With these words he pulled Ron and Hermione with him and, despite professor Sprouts warnings, left the greenhouse.  
The only thing Draco could think about was Ginny. And as the trio left, Draco did the same through the door on the other end of the greenhouse and began to run towards the Forbidden Forest.  
The screams were getting louder. Everybody was panicked. A Death Eater on Hogwarts grounds can frighten nearly everyone. But one girl was still standing near Hagrid's house. It was Ginny Weasley. After having to face Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, nothing was going to shake her easily. And she was still standing there, when the Death Eater reached the house and pulled out his wand. Draco didn't believe his eyes – he saw Hagrid raising a really ugly pink umbrella and shouting "Expelliarmus!" while pointing it at the dark-robed figure. The Death Eater dodged the spell and fired his own at Hagrid, effectively knocking him out. Seeing Harry and his friends running towards him, the Death Eater began to laugh.  
"So we meet again, Harry Potter! But I'm not here because of you. But still… See your little girlfriend experiencing real pain!"  
Everybody recognized the voice. It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
"Crucio!" he shouted.  
And then someone else came running towards them. Someone jumping towards Ginny and pushing her away from the curses path. Someone with silvery-blonde hair and pale skin in black Hogwarts robes. This someone was Draco Malfoy.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
The voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione were mixed with the voices of professors Sprout, Dumbledore and Lupin, with the voices of the Weasley twins and, to everybodys surpise, with the voice of Sirius Black. The power of the many charms blasted Lucius against Hagrid's house with such force, that he was instantly knocked out. Also, it seemed, he had some broken bones from the crash.  
"You saved me! It was the sweetest thing anybody ever did for me!" Ginny was talking to Draco. Or more precisely, she was trying to talk to him – the Cruciatus Curse had hit Draco and he was still visibly in pain.  
"Well, now I know, what they mean by saying that love hurts," said Draco silently and smiled to Ginny, before passing out.  
  
"I still can't believe he did it," said Ron. "What happened to the Malfoy we all thought we knew?"  
Nobody answered him. The teachers were transporting Lucius to the headmasters office, not forgetting to take forty points from Gryffindor for unneccessarily risking their lives and to give Gryffindor fifty points for Draco's brave and unselfish act. The twins were sent back to the school to inform the students about the attack. Ginny had insisted on accompanying Draco to the hospital wing. There were only Harry, Hermione, he and Sirius.  
"What are you doing here, Sirius?" asked Harry.  
"It really is a strange story… Is it true, that Draco Malfoy was re-sorted into Gryffindor?"  
"Yeah, it sure seems so." answered Harry.  
"Well, I kind of thought that Dumbledore wouldn't joke with such things. The thing is, after the Sorting the headmaster owled me and asked me to keep an eye on Lucius Malfoy. It seemed that Dumbledore was afraid that Lucius would do something stupid when he recieves the news. And he was right. This morning Lucius received an owl and after reading the letter he was so angry, that I thought he's going to kill the boy. But before I could think anything more, he burned the letter and disapparated. So, thinking he's coming here, I disapparated too. And after alerting Dumbledore and Remus we heard the screams and came here, picking the Weasleys up on the way. It seems, they were trying to sneak to the kitchen and sabotage the lunch with some projects for their joke shop. And so we arrived here just as young Draco made his dramatic jump. Professor Sprout seems to have followed some of her students here too, so we all tried to stop Lucius and the rest, well, the rest you already know."  
  
* * *  
  
How could I forget… Crabbe and Goyle. They're too stupid to think for themselves but still intelligent enough to tell their parents about the Sorting. And their fathers… Well, they're Death Eaters. And, of course, they alerted my father. Oh shit! Somebody tell me I just didn't do what I did! They all saw it – me saving Ginny from my father. The Weasel is going to kill me. And Potter too. Well, maybe they can accept it, but it is going to be hard. For me as for them. And I should really start using their first names, even though they are still calling me Malfoy.   
  
* * *  
  
Draco opened his eyes, feeling much better. The pain was gone and he wasn't even sure that he was awake. It seemed more like a dream to him to see Ginny sitting by his bed.  
"Oh, you're awake!" smiled Ginny. "Are you okay, Draco?"  
"Seems so." answered Draco, smiling back. "Hey, did I just hear what I thought I did?"  
"What?"  
"You said my name!"  
"What about it?"  
"No Gryffindor has ever said my name. They all just say Malfoy. But you said Draco to me."  
"Well, it is your name. Why should I call you Malfoy, when Draco sounds so much better?"  
Ginny smiled again and kissed Draco on his cheek.  
"Thanks for saving me!"  
Draco could feel his face turning red. Again, the only thing he could think about was Ginny. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her in his arms, but didn't know how to do it. She seemed so innocent and vulnerable, yet still so strong and full of fire. Draco just watched her and didn't know what to say.  
"Draco?" she whispered.  
"What?"  
"What was it that you said before you fainted?"  
"You heared that?"  
"Did you mean me?"  
And again Draco didn't know what to say. He knew that Ginny had been chasing after Harry Potter for the past three years. But he had to say something.  
"Does it really matter?" asked Draco wryly. "You are still running after Potter, I mean Harry, even though you know that he's never going to give up Cho."  
"No, you're wrong. I'm not after Harry anymore. Even little girls like me grow up, you know!"  
The spark of life seemed to come back to Draco's blue-gray eyes.  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"Don't you trust me?" asked Ginny mockingly.  
"Maybe I should really trust more people," said Draco.  
"So are you going to tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"Well, did you mean…"  
"What do you think? Why do you think I asked for a new Sorting? I couldn't play the perfect Slytherin anymore, knowing it hurts you too…"  
"You risked that much for me?"  
Draco was going to answer, when madam Pomfrey walked in.  
"I see you're already better. You have to stay here this night, but the curse should not have any long-term effects. Miss Weasley, I'm afraid you have to leave. You still have some lessons today."  
"I see you later, Draco!"  
With these words Ginny left the hospital wing. The whole world was turned upside down for her. Did Draco Malfoy really love her? And more important – what did she feel about him? She had to speak to him again, but what was she going to say?  
  
* * *  
  
Now she knows… I can't believe I told her. I had so much to say, but just couldn't find the words. I hope I can find them the next time I see her. But I know I can't. She makes me feel things I have never felt in my life. I love her more than my life. I didn't know it was possible, until I had to save her from my father. But does she love me? Will she ever love me? I was never so confused, yet still so happy before. We will see each other later, she said… Maybe… I don't know what, but maybe…  
  
AN: I hope you liked this one too. As always, reviews are more than welcome. Even flames. At least they show me, that somebody's still reading it. And as long as there is somebody who likes this thing I'm going to write more. So please review! Thanks in advance. Luinthoron the crazy romantic :).  
  



	4. Tears and worries

AN/DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed in chapter one, dedicated in the second. From this chapter on I'm going to write Ginny's thoughts as well. I hope you aren't too confused. Enjoy! Luinthoron, still the crazy romantic :).  
  
Draco Liber – Chapter Four – Tears and worries  
  
I'm so confused. Draco Malfoy… He loves me. And I… I don't even know what I feel; I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. I used to hate him; my family still hates him, even though he's now a Gryffindor. But he's different… or actually, he's not. He just doesn't wear this mask of evil he used to wear anymore. Oh, god, I'm defending him! The one who's changed is I. I'm not the little child I was anymore. I don't follow Harry like an idiot anymore. And Draco… I don't know. We were enemies, or so I thought. I saw only the mask he was forced to wear, never saw I the one behind it. But now everything has changed.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco woke up. It was only five in the morning, but something woke him from his sleep. An owl. An owl behind the infirmary window. A big eagle owl. His family's owl.  
  
When Ginny reached the hospital wing to see Draco, the bed was empty. The only thing in the room was a letter on Draco's pillow.  
  
---  
Dear Draco  
  
I heard the news about your father. I hope you are allright. I am very sorry, I didn't think he could do that. He must have been out there to kill you. I need to talk to you as soon as possible. No matter what you did, what you do or what might happen, I will always love you. And so will your father. It's just that his priorities were always a little bit strange. He loves you, but he's too loyal to the Dark Lord.  
  
In hope to be talking to you soon  
  
Sincerely  
  
Your mother  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
---  
  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
Draco had just stepped out of his homes fireplace and stood before his mother.  
"I came as soon as I received your letter. Professor Dumbledore took me to the "Three Broomsticks" and then I used floo powder to get here. He said that I could take today off, as I was supposed to be in the hospital wing anyway."  
"Why? What happened to you? I only heard that they caught your father before he had the chance to kill you!"  
"Well, he didn't kill me… But he tried to use the Cruciatus curse on someone else."  
"That still doesn't explain why you were supposed to be in the hospital wing."  
"I… Well, I tried to rescue her and the curse hit me…"  
"Her?"  
"Yes… Her…"  
"So who is she, if I may ask? Does she like you as much as you like her?"  
"She's the reason I did what I did, the reason for me changing Houses. I didn't ask the Hat for Gryffindor, so don't be mad at me. I don't know what she feels for me, but I could die for her… And I nearly did…"  
Draco smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. And love.  
"I think I understand. I have known your father for a long time. He wouldn't die for no-one, even not for his Lord. But I would still die for him, and for you. If you don't want me to know yet, you can tell me later. But if she should feel the same way as you do, don't hesitate to introduce her to me. I will always protect you. Even if it breaks my heart to cross your father."  
"Even if she's a Gryffindor?"  
"Even if she's a Gryffindor."  
"Even if she hates you and father?"  
"I will always support you."  
"So," Draco smiled again. "Why did you want to talk to me?"  
"You know what your father is. And after the Dark Lords rise even Azkaban couldn't keep him. So I thought that the safest place for you would be Hogwarts. If you want, you can take anything you need and move to Hogwarts. I don't think professor Dumbledore would have anything against it. Be wary, your father is not defeated yet. And now his friends will be after you."  
"I know…" Draco saw the tears in his mothers eyes. "Don't cry! Somehow we'll manage it. I never would've thought I'd say that, but maybe Harry, you know, Potter, will help me. We're not very good friends yet, but neither are we enemies anymore. He's been in danger every year since he became a student at Hogwarts. He might know what to do…"  
Draco trailed off, as he saw his mother crying. Her husband was arrested, her son was leaving her to be safe from his father. That was too much for her. So they sat there, Narcissa crying, and Draco comforting her as good as he only could.  
  
"He's gone!"  
Ginny Weasley would have never thought that she would ever worry about Draco Malfoy. But that was exactly what she was doing now.  
"Dumbledore said he's all right."  
It was Harry who said that. He had accompanied her to Dumbledores office, where the headmaster had assured them that Draco was not in danger and probably back before evening.  
"I'm still worried… What if the Death Eaters catch him? What if…"  
"Why are you so worried about Malfoy?"  
"Can't you just call him Draco? He tries really hard not to call you all by the last names anymore. He even called you Harry…"  
"You still didn't answer my question!" Harry smiled.  
"Well, he just saved my life… And I know why he asked for a new Sorting."  
"So tell me, why did he?"  
Ginny's face went slightly redder than it should have been, but fortunately Harry didn't notice.  
"I wont tell you! If he feels like it, he will tell you himself. And no more questioning! I am not going to tell! We have classes now!"  
Ginny smiled and waved to Harry as she turned to take the next flight of stairs up, while Harry went down to Hagrid's house for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Draco finished packing his belongings. No house-elves were there to help him. He wanted to do it alone. The surprising fact was that, despite being the only child of a rich and famous family, there wasn't many things he packed. Some robes and other clothing, a few books, some personal things and a portrait of his family…  
  
* * *  
  
My family… We were so happy there. The picture was made just before I first met Harry Potter. I didn't even recognize him first, I just kept talking about pure blood and my famous family. That was what I was supposed to talk about, what was expected from me. And as I learned who he was on the train, I kept on the mask. Maybe I shouldn't have… Everything could be different now. But I thought it was the best thing to do, it was what my father wanted me to be like. The second year changed it all, she changed it all. And now everything seems right again, but I'm losing my family…  
  
* * *  
  
Draco returned to Hogwarts late in the evening. The headmaster had sent Hagrid to the "Three Broomsticks" to wait for him. And Hagrid was trying really hard not to drink too much. Luckily Draco was back early enough to find Hagrid drinking only his third whiskey. As Draco reached the fifth year boys dormitory only Harry was still awake. But Draco really wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
AN: I'm really sorry this took so long, but I had no idea what to write. (If you still haven't noticed, this thing doesn't have a real plot, just some general ideas.) And when I got a fairly good idea, I didn't know how to write it. But now it's here. And where this came from, there's more to come! Just not right now… I'm exhausted! I had a job over the summer that took almost all of my time, that's the other reason it took so long for me to write this chapter. And big Thank You's go to all my reviewers! THANK YOU ALL! [SPOILER AHEAD:] And don't think I'm evil, Draco Liber will have a happy end after all, maybe not exactly the way you think, but definitely a happy end. With Ginny and Draco together. [:SPOILER END] Luinthoron.  



End file.
